


Once We Were

by crimsonadvent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once we were, at peace with our lives. Inspired by the tavern song, Once We Were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once We Were

She could remember the scowl etched on his face as with the taste of tea on his tongue. She could remember the sound of anger on his voice at the treachery his friend went through. She could remember the desolation he radiated at the loss.

She could remember his kiss, the second one and that third. The false safety of Haven that the Fade replayed; it all started there. And when she woke up and found him smiling, her heart swelled and broke at the same time. How could he undo her so easily?

She could remember his arms wrapped around her. It was much kinder he said but seized her lips with much fervor. Another kiss and another. It was almost like his body could not lie for him and she relished in that truth.

It was much kinder had he stopped, had she stopped but they couldn’t. No matter how much he said he would stop this stolen kisses, these fleeting glances, his heart stayed true. Oh how he told her it would be much kinder for her to stay away but how could she? He pulled at her heart strings, not a soft pull but an insistent tug. One that would leave you breathless at the sheer force of possession.

And even if his words now unmade her, she still loved him. Even if he broke her, her soul craved for his and his lips spent on hers. Farewell? That was such a farce. Once we were so happy in the halls, drinking the stale ale of the tavern or a rancorous game of Wicked grace but that is gone now.

Blue eyes shone with pain while brown held such torment. If he could, he would have swept her off her feet, kissed the tears away and spoke of stories long buried in the Fade. However their roles were now different. Before he was her shadow, always a step behind to catch her fall. But now, he would be the one to make her fall with his treachery.

“Once we were, in the same adventure. In the same band of misfits, what changed Solas?” Once they were, so happy but now they are at strife. The way his name rolled off her tongue was a sound he’d etched forever into his memory.

And he closed his eyes, uttering a single spell to wash away his faults, to flee from the memories. Flashes of memories coursed through his mind. Of pain,of smiles, of cold winter nights. Each warmth of the fireplace, each bitter tasting tea he had for morning. Each tinkling sound of her laughter lighting up his day. Her smile. Her eyes. Her voice.

Cold flames licked her skin and he knew he had done it when her voice broke his reverie, “I know you.”

Curious brown eyes looked at him as he withdrew his hands, now stiff by his sides. Blue eyes studied her, the same face, the same eyes but no recognition. He had done it.

He smiled, that sad little smile he had painted his face these past few days. The smile of a man fraying by the edges burdened by his deeds, his sins and his loss.  
"Is that so da'len?”

She raised her eyebrow in confusion. An odd quirk of hers he'd learn to love. 

“We are but strangers in this vast world.”

May be if he could be a little more selfish, he’d stay but he couldn't, he had to leave. It was the kindest thing to do. Tearing his own heart apart, the elf raised a calloused hand to her cheek. He trailed the pads of his fingers lovingly, tracing each scar as if to commit to memory.

“Will I see you again?”

He chuckled, the sound hollowed out with his grief but his eyes shone with an odd sense of contentment, “You will see. For now, you’ll have to wake up.”

And her dream faded, as did her memories of him.


End file.
